wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Vaelastrasz
Vaelastrasz is a Red Dragon who is also known as Vaelan in human form. Vaelastrasz has sworn to hunt Nefarian until the end of his days. He hunted down and faced Nefarian to the Blackwing Lair. Vaelastrasz fought him, but was wounded severly and became corrupted by Nefarians dark blood. This is the moment when the Raid enters the room. You can eyewitness Nefarius, in his human form, corrupting Vaelastrasz with his magic. When he notices the players he gives the now corrupted Vaelastrasz the order to kill the players and vanishes from the scene. Players may encounter Vaelastrasz 3 different times in WoW. # He is hiding in LBRS near the beginning of the instance (first in Orc then Human form). He gives players a quest to create the UBRS key. (If you're having difficulty finding him, try having your gamma way up, and look up - there's a hidden ramp you need to go up.) # He helps a group of players to fight Rend Blackhand in Blackrock Spire. Vaelastrasz projects an illusion of himself to help the heroes, angering Nefarian. This effect must be activated via the UBRS ring, and he will both attack Rend and heal your raid if you time it right. # Later he tries to kill Nefarian in Blackwing Lair, but he fails and becomes corrupted, forcing the heroes to fight him as he is overcome with darkness. Attacks Fire Nova Inflicts 555-645 Fire damage to nearby enemies. FR is a must in order for healers to keep the raid alive. Casters should have a little over 150, Melee DPS over 200, and MT's at least 315. Flame Breath Inflicts 3063 to 3937 Fire damage to enemies in a cone in front of the caster. Must be directed away from the raid by the MT. Burning Adrenaline Damage done increased by 100%. Attack speed increased by 100%. Reduces max health by 5% every second. Deals 4376 to 5624 damage to surrounding allies on death. Players afflicted must move away. When the MT if afflicted, he/she must be allowed to drop dead (to Vael's attacks) before the debuff finishes its explosion countdown. Essence of the Red Restores 500 Mana per second. Restores 50 Energy per second. Generates 20 Rage per second. Cleave Cleave attack that can be chained to nearby allies. Offtanks should be generating threat far enough from the MT to avoid chaining the cleave, but close enough to slide into place when BA hits the MT. Strategy thumb|Vaelastrasz can wipe your raid group in mere seconds Vaelestrasz is most easily killed when the raid has a lot of rogues and healers. The encounter tests agrro control and dps, which both generally counter-act one another. Mana/energy/rage conservation are non-issues due to the "Essence of the Red" buff that gets handed out at the beginning of the encounter. This buff increase mana regen by 500 and gives rogues infinite energy and warriors infinite rage. On first attempt, Vael will be lying on the floor, flagged as friendly. The encounter will begin when the puller (the first main tank) talks to Vael and begins the event. Should the raid wipe, Vael will be positioned in the middle of the room and the raid must stick to the walls when getting positioned. In this case, the main tank should approach Vaelastrasz head-on to begin the encounter safely. Caster DPS (warlocks, mages, their healers) should be positioned on one side of vaelastrasz, against the wall, clumped together. Meanwhile, hunters and the tanking line up, should be positioned opposite the casters. Rogues will be meleeing Vael in the area between front and hind legs, avoiding the tail swipe knockback and his front cleave attack. Main tanks should be hacking away closer to Vael's front, around his shoulders, ready to move to the main tank's spot. Every 15 seconds, Vaelastrasz inflicts a member of the raid with "Burning Adrenaline." This debuff effectively turns its target into ticking AoE time bomb, who must move away from their group to avoid a wipe. Every third Burning Adrenaline will be targetted toward whoever is at the top of Vael's hate list (the main tank). All other BA's will be targetted toward random mana users in the raid. Rogues and Druids in feral cat form should not be affected by BA unless they gain aggro, in which case it is generally a guaranteed wipe. When the main tank is afflicted with BA, the next tank on his hate list must move into his position and take over as the main tank with healing shifting over to the new tank after about 10 seconds, giving the BA-afflicted MT time to deal out some high-damage moves before dropping dead. If the next tank does not pick up aggro after the main tank dies, Vael can turn toward the side groups wipe them out with his flame breath. When mana users are afflicted, they must move away from the raid. A good spot for casters is in the very back of the room, behind Vael's tail where they can unload a series of instant cast nukes before they die, helping to mitigate the loss of DPS. During tank transitions, it is important for rogues to use their vanish and hunters use their feign death. This is to ensure that they aren't past the tanking lineup in threat. Mage/Warlock/Priest DPS is generally not enough outthreat the tanks and DPS warriors who gain too much threat can more readily move in to main tank as can feral druids in bear form. When BA hits the main tanks, the next tank in line should be in the tanking spot, spamming threat-generating moves to ensure that Vael is on him when the MT drops dead. Throughout the fight, mages must be chain-casting Arcane Missiles while rogues continously backstab and feint, while all other classes keep as many DoT's as possible on Vale (hunters' Serpent Sting, Warlock Corruption, Priest Shadow Word:Pain). Warlocks should have a Curse of Shadows on Vael at all times to bolster the DPS from Mages, Warlocks, and Priests in the raid. Priests must make sure to renew their Shadow Word: Pain between heals. Vaelastrasz is a very intense encounter that must be completed within a 3 minute window (i.e. while Essence of the Red is active). Once Vael's 3 minute buff wears off, healers will no longer be able to keep up with the damage being constantly dished out to the raid. The main challenges in mastering Vael is having smooth tank transitions, enough well-geared warriors to make up the tanking lineup (4 or 5 is good), and careful aggro management from the rogues, sufficient fire resist on melee and casters, as well sufficient healing. Mages and Warlocks aren't too challenged in this fight since their DPS isn't as drastically altered by essence of the red. Likewise, priests are under no pressure to conserve mana. Fire Resist Having high fire resist for everyone in the raid is critical in this fight, trumping all other stats. Because the Essence of the Red buff which provides essentially unlimited mana, spirit and mana regeneration gear is completely useless, and intellect gear is only useful for its increased crit bonus. HINT: Head your raid ( 10 players at time ) to LBRS and Mind Control one or more Scarshield Spellbinder ( you can find them just at the entrance under the bridge), at this point provide all players with his +83 Fire resistance buff. This takes a lot of time so it is preferable to do it once your strategy is very well understood by your raid. (As of 1.10, this is STILL possible as my guild recently used it to down Ragnaros You may find it also handy to mass produce some Magic Resistance Potions. They are cheap to make and last exactly 3 minutes. For newer raids that aren't as well geared up, this buff can enable damage classes to replace some inferior resist equipment with better damage throughput, turning a 5% wipe at 3 minutes 35 seconds into a kill at 2 minutes, 40 seconds. Loot ;Normal ;Tier 2 Waist *Dragonfang Blade *Helm of Endless Rage *Mind Quickening Gem (Mage) *Pendant of the Fallen Dragon *Red Dragonscale Protector *Rune of Metamorphosis (Druid) *Belt of Ten Storms (Shaman) *Belt of Transcendence (Priest) *Bloodfang Belt (Rogue) *Dragonstalker's Belt (Hunter) *Judgement Belt (Paladin *Nemesis Belt (Warlock) *Netherwind Belt (Mage) *Stormrage Belt (Druid) *Waistband of Wrath (Warrior) Category:Dragon Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses